


Trust - paralysed Sherlock

by Sparkypip



Series: It takes John Watson to save your life works [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Art, Doctor John Watson, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip
Summary: Scene from my fiction 'it takes John Watson to save your life'.Chapter 13 - toxic tea, John keeps Sherlock alive after he ingests a deadly neurotoxin.





	Trust - paralysed Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGracefulBlueCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It takes John Watson to save your life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132666) by [Sparkypip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip). 



> With special thanks to TheGracefulBlueCat for her initial feedback.
> 
> This took around 10-15hrs with Dewant and Faber-castle coloured pencils. I wanted to depict the trust between these two in this scene. Hope I managed it. John's coat certainly needs work but generally reasonably happy with it.

[Trust - paralysed Sherlock by sparkypip](http://sparkypip.deviantart.com/art/Trust-paralysed-Sherlock-683350457)


End file.
